A Fork In the Road
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: BB learns that the future isn't set in stone. One shot. Complete


It was quiet Saturday afternoon in the Tower. It was slightly overcast and the Titans busied themselves the way they usually did on a slow, crime free day. Cyborg was in the garage, tweaking the T-Car. Robin was in the gym working out, accompanied by his girlfriend, the Tamaranian known as Starfire, who was effortlessly bench pressing 1000 lbs.

Back in the common room Beast Boy was in the kitchen, preparing a vegetarian dinner for the team. He was assisted by the newest member of the team: Terra.

Terra had returned to the team only two months earlier, almost two years after Beast Boy last saw her at Murakami School. The changeling was finally vindicated as no one believed him when he said he found Terra; but now that she was back everyone had to admit that he had been right all along.

Terra asked to be readmitted to the team; which was in a transition of its own. The Titans were all now of legal age, as Beast Boy, who was the youngest, had just turned 18 and Robin was preparing to make the transition to his new alter ego of Nightwing.

The team held a vote and Terra was readmitted on a 4 to 1 vote, where Raven was the sole opponent to her return. Given her past history with the Geomancer, Raven was given the opportunity to veto Terra's return but after careful consideration she chose to not block Terra's rejoining the team.

Raven was reading a book at the end of the crescent shaped couch and she watched Terra and Garfield out of the corner of her eye. They were preparing the meal but as far as Raven was concerned they were too cozy with each other, and this irritated Raven to no end. This was in large part because she and the changeling had started to go out on dates a few months before Terra's sudden and convenient return, dates which came to a sudden halt. It wasn't terribly surprising that they did, as there was very little progress in their budding relationship, in fact they had not even exchanged a kiss, not that the changeling hadn't tried to talk Raven in some smooching. Beast Boy was now dating the Geomancer and while they had yet to announce that they were "official" it was more than obvious to Raven that step was imminent. Their relationship stood in stark contrast to the previous one and Terra was not shy to kiss the changeling. While she pretended to not be upset with the new status quo Raven was regretting not vetoing Terra's return. She lowered her book when she heard Terra giggling.

"BB! Stop it!"

The changeling was shamelessly smooching the blond.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked between kisses.

"No, not really." She replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

Raven's face felt hot and she realized that her eyes had split into their demonic configuration. She shut her book and quietly made her way out of the room as she didn't want them to see her face. She needn't have worried; they were oblivious to her presence. Just as the sliding doors opened the Tower's Klaxon's began to blare. She took a deep breath, quickly trying to regain her composure and once she did and her eyes returned to their normal indigo coloration she turned around. Terra and Beast Boy were already at the mission console. He had a frown on his face.

"Who is it?" She asked as the others came charging into the common room. He sighed before responding.

"It's Warp … I hate that guy."

Robin joined them at the console. "He's at the museum downtown … he's trying to steal that clock again."

"He ain't taking it!" Cyborg bellowed. "And he's gonna pay for calling us relics last time. My tech isn't a relic."

"We should be careful; he probably has some new tricks of his own." Raven reminded the team.

"You worry too much Raven." Terra chortled. "You're way too cautious."

"And you're too reckless." Raven replied.

The two women locked eyes with each other. A smug grin appeared on Terra's face as she took the changeling's hand. "No guts, no glory, Raven. Plus we have a surprise in store for Warp."

"What surprise?" The gray sorceress growled.

Terra's grinned widened. "Me!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "He's from the future. He knows you're on the team."

"Leave the bickering here!" Robin shouted. "We have a mission! Titans Go!"

_**-( - )-**_

Robin and Cyborg rode in the T-Car while the others flew under their own propulsion, except for Beast Boy who shared a perch with Terra on one of her flying boulders. Raven flew alongside them, her hood hiding the scowl one her face.

_Focus, Raven._ She chided herself. _We're going up against Warp. We need to be sharp … I need to be sharp._

The Titans arrived at the scene of the crime and entered the museum. Warp had just vanquished the last guards, hitting them with a paralysis beam, yet another weapon from the future. He grinned when he saw his old opponents come charging in.

"Well, well, if it isn't the historic relics from the past, the Teen Titans. You do know that you are no match for me."

"Yeah, yeah, we know … you're from the future! Big whoop!" The green Titan shouted.

Robin pointed at the criminal time lord. "Beast Boy is right, we defeated you once and we can defeat you again!"

Warp laughed. "My dear boy, you and your pathetic team have never beaten me."

"That is not true! We defeated you in the future!" Starfire gestured angrily.

Warp continued to laugh. "My dear princess, that is in the future. And it was only by sheer luck that I was defeated. I have improved my arsenal since then, while you are all inferior to your future selves! Admit it, you don't stand a chance."

"Sez you!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What a snappy comeback! I guess you really are the team idiot!"

"Shut up!" Raven and Terra shouted in unison.

Robin realized that he had to regain control of his team.

"Titans, Gamma formation, like we practiced!" He shouted. "Go!"

The team split up. Raven and Starfire paired up and began to attack Warp from his left, bombarding him with Starbolts and dark energy blasts. Terra and Beast Boy paired up on his right; she opened a rift beneath the cocky crook while Beast Boy tried to find a way past his shields. Robin and Cyborg attacked from the ground. Warp's shields held up against the attack and he countered with lasers of his own, which our heroes were forced to dodge.

Warp took advantage of the break in their attack to grab the clock, and a triumphant smile appeared on his face once he had it in his hands.

"This was easier than last time." He crowed as he opened an escape portal.

Starfire roared as she lunged at him. This time she was stopped by a force field and bounced away, crashing and rolling on the floor, moaning in pain. Robin ran to her side as she appeared to be injured.

"Ta ta, Titans; it was fun!" He taunted them as began to step into the portal. Raven noticed that his protective shield dropped and she pointed her hand at him as a primal scream emerged from her throat. Warp didn't see it, but a dark tentacle shot out of her hand and wrapped itself around his ankle. He was now halfway into the portal, which was sucking him into its dark vortex.

"Release me!"

"You're not escaping this time!" She shouted back at him.

Before Warp could reply he was sucked into the void and pulled the sorceress with him. Raven dug her heels into the ground and clenched her teeth, doing everything she could to not be sucked into the void.

"Raven! Let him go!" Robin shouted.

"I'm … not gonna … let him get away!" She shouted as she tried to hold on.

For a moment it looked like she would be able to pull him out, but suddenly she lost her footing and was pulled towards the still open time portal. She shrieked in surprise.

"Raven!" The changeling hollered as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. For a moment they stopped moving but then with no warning the portal became bigger and in a split second it sucked them both in, disappearing with a pop.

"BB!" Terra shrieked.

"Not again!" Robin groaned.

_**-( - )-**_

Raven and Beast Boy held on for dear life as Warp dragged them through the dark void. While she was concerned with their situation she was also very aware of Beast Boy's tight grip around her waist and a small smile appeared on her face. Suddenly, the possibility of being stranded in the future with Garfield seemed very appealing … that is as long as Terra wasn't there.

Much as it happened with Starfire they emerged via another portal and just as the Tamaranian did they landed in the snow. Unlike the previous time, Warp was with them, still trapped in Raven's tendril. He indignantly rose to his feet and checked a chronometer on his wrist.

"You've diverted me from my final destination! You will pay for your interference! Once I've dispatched you to your doom I will be on my way, and without your team there is no way you'll be able to stop me!"

A pair of ominous looking laser cannons popped out of Warp's armor and a sinister grin appeared on his face. Both Raven and Beast Boy gulped. She raised one of her dark energy shields, hoping that it would be strong enough to resist the futuristic weapon aimed at them.

Before Warp could fire he was hit by a simultaneous attack of starbolts and sonic cannon blasts. He stumbled and was hit by what looked like a fist composed of dark energy. Raven and Beast Boy watched in astonishment as Warp, who had been caught off guard, was sent tumbling. As the villain struggled to rise to his feet the ground beneath him shook and a flying disk zoomed towards him and landed at his feet. He found himself trapped in an amber colored bubble. They next thing they saw was Nightwing emerge from the shadows, followed by older versions of Cyborg, Starfire, Terra and Raven. They all looked substantially older and Raven noticed that her older twin had a few gray hairs on her otherwise violet locks. Warp pounded on the bubble with his fists, but it did not yield.

"We got you, Warp. Your portals won't get you out of that bubble." Nightwing chortled.

"But what's he doing here?" Older Terra asked.

It was only then that older Raven noticed the two visitors. Younger Raven noticed that she was staring at her companion, as were the other older Titans. Older Raven bolted towards them and she wrapped her arms around the changeling. Terra wasn't far behind her and pulled the older sorceress away from the changeling.

"What do you think you're doing?" Terra shrieked. "He's my husband, not yours!"

Beast Boy became slack jawed and stared at the older geomancer. "We're married?" He asked. Younger Raven looked equally bewildered as the police arrived and took Warp into custody. Nightwing approached the two visitors, with a very grim look on his face.

"You need to come with us." He commanded them.

_**-( - )-**_

The changeling looked around the common room in the Tower. It looked different from what he remembered. All the furniture was different and there wasn't GameStation anywhere to be found. Raven looked impatiently at Grayson before she spoke.

"What year is this?" She asked.

"It's 2035." Her older counterpart replied.

"So we've traveled about 21 years into the future?"

"That's correct." Nightwing replied.

Raven looked at the assembled future Titans. She locked eyes with her older self. "Where's Garfield?"

"He's right next to you." Nightwing replied.

"Not my Garfield … your Garfield." She replied with a slight hint of irritation in her monotone. "Why isn't he here?"

Older Raven began to reply. "He's …"

"Don't tell them!" Garyson snapped at her.

Older Raven glared at him. "I don't care about time rules."

"Raven! The timeline could be polluted." He replied.

"I'm with Raven … tell them." Older Terra piped up.

Younger Raven swallowed hard before speaking. Beast Boy saw the fear in her eyes. "Your Garfield … he's dead … right?"

"Don't answer that question!" Grayson barked.

Terra wiped away some tears. "She's right."

Beast Boy became wide eyed. "You mean … I'm dead?"

Nightwing face palmed. "I said don't tell him."

"We were married." Terra fought back the sobs. "Of course I'm gonna tell him."

"Terra! Shut up!"

The geomancer glared at Grayson. "I don't care. I want him stay here with us."

Older Raven sighed. "Terra … this isn't the Garfield you married … look at him … he's still a teen."

"I don't care, I want him to stay … I'll marry him again. And don't pretend you don't want him for yourself!"

Younger Raven stepped forward. "Aren't you a bit old for him … you're old enough to be his mother."

The older woman gave Raven a yellow eyed glare. "Shut up witch!"

Older Raven nodded her agreement. "You are too old for him ... and so am I. And Nightwing is right, he can't stay here. That would pollute the time line."

"I don't care about the stupid time line, and neither do you." Terra replied.

"Everyone be quiet, they already know too much! Cyborg, open a portal to send them back." Nightwing thundered.

The tin man nodded solemnly before looking at the changeling. "It was great to see you again, green bean, but Nightwing's right; you need to go home ASAP."

Reconfiguring his arm Cyborg formed a portal device and fired it. A dark portal opened and Nightwing pointed at it.

"Go! Now! That's an order."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"He's right, Gar; we need to leave."

Holding hands the walked to the portal. Without saying a word Nightwing handed the clock to Raven. The young sorceress locked eyes with her older self. Older Raven nodded and the younger woman nodded back and the green and gray Titans stepped into the portal and disappeared.

_**-( - )-**_

Robin, Starfire, Terra and Cyborg collectively held their breaths. Just seconds after Warp's portal had closed a new one opened and the Chromatically Challenged Couple™ came tumbling out. They stood up and Raven handed the clock to Robin.

"Mission accomplished." She announced in her deadpan. "Warp was apprehended in the future. We're done."

Robin took the clock and restored it back to its display case. He turned back to them.

"Anything else to report?" He asked.

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged glances.

"No … nothing, that's it." The changeling replied.

_**-( - )-**_

After dinner the changeling excused himself and headed outside of the Tower. Terra ran after him.

"BB, are you OK? You've been glum all evening. Did something happen in the future?"

He looked into her blue eyes and sighed. He wanted to tell her, but knew it was best if he did not.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine."

She frowned. "Was there something wrong with me? I was still there, right?"

He sighed a second time. "I probably shouldn't tell you, but yeah, you were there."

"I was? What was I like?"

"You were older, a lot older. You were almost 40."

Her eyes widened. "Whoa! You mean I was old?"

He smiled. "You looked pretty good, I mean… for an older woman."

Terra frowned at his remark, but quickly recovered.

"So … you wanna talk about what's bugging you? And don't say you're fine, I know you better than that."

He gave her a weak smile. "Not now … I just need some alone time."

The blond hesitated but accepted his remark and nodded. "Sure … maybe later you can tell me."

"Yeah … maybe later."

The changeling continued to walk and within a few minutes he was outside of the Tower, walking to the shoreline, to the rock formation where he liked to sit when he had to think about things. When he arrived he was surprised to find Raven waiting for him. She turned and looked at him.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"I guess."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "That had to be hard to hear."

He shrugged. "We're all gonna die someday ... right?"

"Yes, but we don't know when."

"I know it'll be before I turn 40." He replied as he sat down. She sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Gar … I think we can keep that from happening."

He turned to face her. "Are you serious? How? They didn't tell us anything. We don't know how, where or when it's gonna happen. How would we stop it?"

Raven tightened her embrace around his shoulder.

"Actually, we do know something."

"What do you mean, Rave? What do we know?"

She looked him deep in the eyes. "We know that you married Terra. That means that she was your mission partner. You died because for some reason she didn't cover your back."

"So, if not Terra … who's gonna be my partner?"

"I will."

"But … what about Terra?"

"She can't be your partner. If she is, you will die."

He heaved a heavy sigh. "You're right. But won't she object? Or are we gonna tell her the truth?"

"No … we can't tell her. She'll say that she'll be extra careful and watch out for you. For all we know, you'll get killed protecting her."

He heaved a huge sigh.

"So … if I'm married to her how do I tell her that I'm gonna partner with you? There's no way she'll go for that."

Her arm was still wrapped around his shoulder.

"I know, she won't … that's why you can't marry Terra."

"I can't … but I'm supposed to marry her… right?"

She looked him in the eyes. "You aren't destined to marry her. The future isn't cast in stone. We are free agents with free will."

"I see." He nodded his understanding. "So you're gonna make sure nothing happens to me?"

She nodded back at him. "That's right; I'll do everything in my power to make sure of that."

He gave her a happy grin and took her hand. "I'm gonna do the same for you."

"That's what partners do."

He smiled shyly. "So if I don't marry Terra, that means I'm gonna marry someone else, right?"

"That's a reasonable assumption."

"Raven … won't whoever I marry not be cool with us being partners. I mean, being partners is kind of intimate. Won't she get jealous?"

"She won't."

He gave her a puzzled look. "How do you know that? Do you know who I'm gonna marry?"

Raven leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

THE END


End file.
